Saw 2 and a half, not quiet 3 but almost 4
by obscurebeing
Summary: Who says playing a game where you could easily die a painful death can't be fun? well a lot of people but that doesn't stop you from laughing. funny so why not RR


I do not own Saw but I do own all characters in this story. This is based after Saw 3 and… well I don't want to give to much away so you'll have to just read… and review! You must review. It makes me feel like I'm wanted. Oh the wanted feeling! Hmm, everyone hold hands and chant with me. Mmm-hmm boo too fu, googly bogy doggy with floppiedy de-doppiedy ears and banana sleeves. Hooey! Okay, so happy reading and all and don't forget to chant and review!

A Female opened her eyes in a small, dull room. She was quiet short, about 5/2 and looked only just still in her teens. Her long, brown hair, lade messily round her head on the floor and her greeny blue eyes darted round the room in shock. She was wearing a simple green jacket over a black shirt and baggy jeans. The female then sat up and looked round the room that she sat in. The room was pretty dull and boring. A table stood at the left hand side corner and a chair sat in the centre of the dull, yellow coloured room. She slowly stood up with a confused look on her face.

"Hello?" she asked out as her voice echoed in the small room. "Hello!" she asked again but still no reply.

She walked over to the table as something caught her eye. She felt her leg give way slightly and felt the annoying pain of pins and needles shoot up it. She finally reached the table and found a silver box. Quickly, she grabbed the chair and dragged it across so it was next to the table. She then sat down to examine the box more closely. After a while of tapping it and whistling 'pop goes the weasel', she opened it up to find a key and a recorder. She picked them both up and looked at them blankly.

"right… so I have to do… what now?" she asked herself before pressing a button on the top of the recorder and listening to it as it played on.

"Hello, Emma. I would like to play a little game," a voice said from the recorder.

"Great," she sighed.

"As you will see, you are trapped in a small room. I have given you a key but it is not to the room. In order to free yourself, you must free another but hurry, it'll only be a matter of time before they can't be freed," the voice carried on as Emma raised a eyebrow. "Around the room, there are several doors but only one door leads to the one you must save. Pick the wrong door and… please turn the tape!"

Emma gave a huff as the tape stopped. She opened it looking annoyed as the small tape was fiddly and hard to get out. She finally got it out and then dropped it.

"Fuck," she said in frustration.

She bent down to get it and finally found it under the table. She picked it up and then lifted her head only to get it smacked of the bottom of the table and so yelped in pain.

"Double FUCK!" she yelled as she grabbed her head. "You better be bloody worth this, Mr. Tape," she said eyeing the tape.

She finally got it back in the recorder and pressed play only to find out that she had put it back the wrong way. She quickly eyed daggers at the recorder and smashed it onto the table and folded her arms in annoyance.

"This is so frustrating," she hissed as she sat in the chair in a sulk.

"Hello?" a voice suddenly said from behind the main door.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"I said, hello?" the voice.

"And I said, WHAT!?" she shouted as everything went quite for a while.

Emma stood up and looked at the door. A faint knocking noise then came. It stopped for a while before starting again. It then stopped as Emma raised an eyebrow. The knock then came again but this time louder.

"Who's there?" Emma asked in curiosity.

"Doctor," the voice said as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor who?" Emma asked confused.

"Ah! So you have heard of me!" the voice burst out before laughter was heard from the other side. "Get it? Because I said Doctor and you said who so that means DR. Who just like the space guy who fights all that Garlic's and stuff," the voice laughed as Emma scratched her head. "EW, I hate the taste of Garlic. Don't you?"

"What?" she said, getting more confused.

"Okay, okay," the voice said before knocking again.

"What? Who are you?" Emma asked getting annoyed.

"Interrupting sheep," the voice said.

"Wha…"

"Moo!" the voice suddenly said.

"What are yo…?"

"Moo!" the voice said again.

"Sheep don't go moo, they go…"

"Moo!" the voice laughed as Emma kicked the door as hard as she could. "Who's there?" the voice asked.

"That's wasn't a knock," Emma said annoyed.

"That wasn't a knock, who?" the voice asked.

"FUCK OFF!!!" Emma screamed before all went quiet again.

Emma began to pant in anger as she started at the door in pure hatred. All was quiet as she began to calm down and walked back over to the chair and table.

"I don't get it," the voice said as Emma charged at the door and broke through it.

Dust flew up from round the room that the door had fell into and both people coughed as they breathed it. Emma felt the door below her move as the person responsible for her anger tried to move. Emma then stood up on the door and began to jump onto of it. The door then flew out from below her feet making Emma fall forwards. She hit a soft item that jumped slightly. Emma then opened her eyes to see a second female looking up dazed.

"Aw," the second female moaned as she rolled to the side and Emma jumped off.

The second female seemed taller than Emma and had short dark brown hair. She was in a black blazer and black baggy jeans. Emma stood up and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the female rolled on her front.

"I think you broke a rib," she said in a ruff voice.

"Good!" Emma said then kicked her in the side.

"Arh!" she moaned, curling into a ball.

"Where am I? And what am I doing here?" Emma demanded.

"Err… a hall way and because you broke that door down," the second female said as she rolled back onto her back and tried to sit up.

"I mean why?" Emma said annoyed.

"Why what? I just woke up a few minutes ago. You're the first person I've found," the female said looking at Emma.

"Who are you then?" Emma asked.

"Helen," Helen said looking upset. "And my rib hurts. Does it look bruised to you?" she asked as she raised her shirt up to revile a piece of bone sticking out of the skin and bleeding.

"I…err… ew," Emma said squinting a bit. "Yeah, it looks fine," she lied as Helen stood up.

"That's good then. I thought you might have broken it for a second there," Helen said as Emma gave an unsure nod at the tall female.

"Right…" she said still looking at where the bone was sticking out.

"So what's your name?" Helen asked.

"Emma," Emma said simply. "So what are you doing here, Helen?" Emma asked trying to change the subject and looking away from Helen's side.

"Don't know, just woke up and found this tape," she said showing Emma the tape as Emma swiped it from her. "Hey!"

"I hate these things," Emma said eyeing it.

"But it's mine!" Helen moaned. "If I hide it, can I have it back?"

"If I see it again, I'll destroy it!" Emma warned as Helen brought her right hand up and gave a salute.

"Yes sir… captain… Emma," Helen said as Emma looked at her.

"Great," Emma said. "Well, I guess we're in this together then," Emma said as she walked back into the room.

"Doing what?" Helen asked, following like a lost dog.

"Well, there should be several door in here according to my tape I got," she said as Helen looked round confused.

"Really? Cause all I see it the one you crushed me with," Helen said.

It was true, it did seem like the only door in the room was the one Emma had gone through to get to Helen. Emma put her hand to her chin as she began to think. Helen walked over to the wall and put her ear to it.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I saw this program once where this Indian guy put his ear to the floor and found out where all these buffalo were," she said as Emma looked at her dumbfound.

"You mean tracking? That's only used for finding moving creatures," she pointed out.

"Why? Are these moving doors?" Helen asked in slight shock. "Hey! I hear something," Helen said as Emma walked over and looked at Helen blankly before putting her ear to the wall as well.

No doubt, there was a noise coming from the other side. It sounded like something singing or talking. She wasn't sure. Emma then began to pickle at the wall paper, trying to find a bit she could get her nails into and help pull the rest of the paper off.

"I think you've found what we're looking for!" Emma said pleased as she carried on with the paper.

"A penguin butler!?" Helen asked happily as Emma turned to stare at her. "They already come fit with the suits and everything," she said happily. "Or do you mean your moving doors?"

"Err… yeah, the second one… I think," Emma said then returned to the job at hand.

She finally succeeded and pulled a large amount of the wall paper off. Helen began to help and in no time, a large door was shown with nothing but a key hole at the right hand side. Emma went through her pockets and pulled out the key. She put it in the key hole and turned.

"Don't," Helen said grabbing Emma's hand.

"What?" Emma asked looking nervous.

"We need the dramatic suspense music playing in the background," Helen said.

"What?" Emma said but just ignored her.

"Dom, dom," Helen began to try and sing the jaws music. "Dom, dom."

Emma began to turn the key only for Helen to sing quicker and louder. All Helen seemed to do was make Emma more nervous and annoyed at the taller female. Emma finally turned it fully and pushed the door too as Helen screamed and jumped on the floor… 


End file.
